Sniper Elite: Beginning
by sieg2013
Summary: Awal mula kisah Sniper asal Amerika, Karl Fairburne menyamar menjadi tentara Jerman, dan berpasangan dengan partnernya, yang bernama Faushner. Mereka bertugas untuk menghentikan tentara yang dikirim oleh Uni Soviet, yang bernama NKVD.


Sniper Elite: Beginning

Tokoh:

· Karl Fairburne

· Faushner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Rebellion Development (Sniper Elite)

Genre: Augst, Hurt/Comfort

NKVD atau singkatannya Narodnyi Komissariat Vnutrennikh Del adalah semacam organisasi militer yang dibentuk oleh Uni Soviet. Organisasi hukum ini memang langsung menjadi tombak kekuatan dari AUCP (All Union Communist Party) atau Persatuan Komunisme Serempak. NKVD ini dipimpin oleh tiga orang. Yaitu Genrikh Yagoda (1934-1936), Nikolai Yezhov (1936-1938), dan Lavrentiy Beria (1938-1945). Markas NKVD berada di Lubyanka Squarem Moskow. Bisa dibilang, organisasi khusus ini termasuk polisi rahasia, tetapi bukanlah agen lapangan atau mata-mata.

Berbeda dengan KGB, NKVD ini mengatasi permasalahan yang berada di Uni Sovietm termasuk lalu lintas, lempar senjata api atau batu, unjuk rasa, dan lain-lain. Mereka memuja Undang-Undang Stalinist, karena gerakan Komunisme di Uni Soviet sangat besar, hingga mempengaruhi Negara-negara lain.

Karl Fairburne, salah seorang Sniper andal asal Amerika Serikat, berencana untuk menghentikan ambisi Uni Soviet, yaitu menguasai nuklir sisa buatan Jerman, pada bulan April 1945 di Berlin. Saat itulah, dia berpasangan dengan Fausner, partnernya.

"Karl, pasukan Uni Soviet telah menyerbu di bagian timur. Kata Kopral Schneider, lawan telah menguasai titik itu. Segera melakukan pembersihan." Kata Fausner sambil memberi kabar lewat radio.

Karl, yang awalnya sebagai agen OSS Amerika menyamar sebagai Sniper asal Jerman. Kebetulan, dia sedang mengawasi tentara Uni Soviet dengan binocular atau teropong. Cuaca yang panas, bangunan runtuh karena Perang Dunia II, lantas bergegas menuju ke titik timur, seperti yang disampaikan oleh Fausner.

Fausner dan Karl pergi mengendap-endap sambil menengok kanan kiri, seandainya ada musuh yang muncul. Setelah mereka menganggap aman, langsung bergegas menuju ke bangunan lain. Memang, Sniper juga harus memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi terkini. Selain itu, seorang Sniper harus didampingi oleh partnernya, karena bisa memberitahukan lokasi atau target yang dituju.

Karl saat ini menggunakan sniper yang bernama Karabiner 98k. senapan ini adalah senapan bolt-action yang digunakan sebagai senapan standar infanteri oleh Wehrmacht Jerman pada tahun 1935. Senapan ini merupakan hasil dari serangkaian senapan yang dibuat oleh Mauser.

Ciri-ciri senapan Karabiner 98k adalah, menggunakan peluru 7.92 x 57 (dikenal juga dengan nama 8 mm Mauser) yang dimasukkan ke dalam magazine internal, sebuah stripper clip. Senapan ini dikembangkan dari senapan-senapan Mauser itu sendiri. Tidak hanya itu saja, senapan Karabiner 98k menjangkau efektif sampai 500 meter. Cukup pendek, bukan? Tetapi memang itulah yang dibawa oleh Karl. Oleh karena itu, senapan ini sering diberi bidikan teleskop, dan digunakan sebagai senapan runduk. Bila menggunakan teleskop, bisa mencapai 800 meter, dan dipasangi Bayonet. Selain itu, bisa digunakan untuk menembakkan granat dari ujung senapan, tentunya menggunakan alat khusus. Karena senapan ini lebih pendek dari karabin-karabin pada masa itu, senapan ini diberi nama Karabiner 98 Kurz, yang berarti Karabin Pendek model 98.

Karl meminta Fausner untuk mencari lokasi yang aman bagi sniper. Jika lokasinya tidak aman, maka sia-sia saja untuk menembak. Oleh karena itu, Fausner mengendap-endap, dan melakukan grappling sambil menembak, tepat di kepalanya.

"Aman. Ayo!" kata Fausner memberi kode kepada Karl.

Begitu mereka sudah aman, Fausner langsung bergerak untuk memasang bobby trap. Dia memasang mine khusus untuk musuh, seandainya mereka memeriksa gedung ini. Lokasi strategi mereka cukup unik. Rumah yang tak berpenghuni, bangunan hampir runtuh, disulap menjadi lokasi Sniper. Karl mempersiapkan Karabiner 98k, dan melakukan posisi runduk. Lalu, dia meminta Fausner untuk membidik target.

"Apa targetnya, Fausner?" Tanya Karl.

"Targetnya…400 meter dari arah kita. Pasukan Uni Soviet sedang menuju ke barat daya." Kata Fausner melaporkan.

Wajah Karl sudah mulai tenang, dan menghirup napas secara perlahan-lahan. Kunci seorang sniper adalah konsentrasi, dan kesabaran. Bidik…dan tembak. Pelurunya meluncur ke arah tangki tank yang sedang menuju ke arah barat daya. Persis seperti Fausner katakan. Tank tersebut meledak, dan memunculkan kobaran api yang sangat besar. Pasukan Uni Soviet kaget, dan semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh kedua tentara tersebut. Karl dan Fausner bersembunyi di dalam gedung, dan mencari gedung lain untuk melakukan penembakan. Tetapi, posisi mereka berbeda. Jika posisi berada di bagian timur terus menerus, pasukan Uni Soviet akan curiga. Untuk itulah, Karl dan Fausner sepakat untuk memilih memojok, tetapi arahnya tetap sama, yaitu bagian timur.

"Bagus. Jika kita ambil posisi bagian timur secara poin yang berbeda, pasukan tidak akan melihat kita dan memfokuskan ke suatu bangunan. Tetapi, titik ini harus dibereskan terlebih dahulu, Karl." Kata Fausner menunjukkan peta lokasi Berlin. Dia menunjuk titik point yang telah dibuat oleh partnernya, dan melingkari bagian yang belum.

Peta itu dibuat oleh pasukan utama Angkatan Darat Jerman. Saat itu, tim Bravo yang membuat, karena tim Alpha telah tewas terbunuh oleh pasukan Uni Soviet. Pada saat yang sama, Karl mencoba menghubungkan titik yang dibuat oleh Fausner, dan cari celah yang kosong untuk membidik. Memang, tugas utama mereka adalah mengalih perhatian, supaya pasukan Uni Soviet lengah dan menunda waktu bala bantuan.

"Kalau begitu, kita coba titik yang belum kita datangi." Kata Karl merujuk titik sebelah kanan bawah, dan jaraknya cukup dekat dengan pasukan Uni Soviet.

"Kau yakin, Karl? Resiko pengalihnya akan berkurang sekitar 24%?" kata Fausner.

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting, kita berjuang bersama-sama untuk menumpas pasukan Uni Soviet," kata Karl serius.

Fausner hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Karl. Memang, dia baru kenal ketika mereka sama-sama menjadi tentara AD Jerman. Karl memang orangnya bersikap serius dalam perang. Berambut merah, mengenakan perban di kedua tangannya, baju tentara warna coklat yang sesuai dengan AD Jerman,dan selalu membawa sniper. Jarang sekali, dia mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang detail.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita sama-sama—" tiba-tiba, mereka diserang oleh tiga orang pasukan Uni Soviet.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa menyadari itu kita?" Tanya Karl.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi, kita terperangkap." Kata Fausner menundukkan kepalanya untuk melindungi dari pihak musuh.

"Kalau begitu, aku punya ide lain." Kata Karl membidik target.

Sebelum bantuan pasukan Uni Soviet, Karl maupun Fausner harus memiliki rencana cadangan. Rencana setiap sniper dan partner berbeda. Tetapi, Karl memilih bertarung dari jarak jauh. Dia tidak peduli dengan tembakan secara terus menerus oleh pasukan Uni Soviet.

Bidik…

Tembak….

Karl menembak, dan peluru meluncur. Hingga mengarah ke jantung tentara Uni Soviet. Alat vital manusia itu bercucuran darah, dan tewas seketika. Sementara Fausner menggunakan pistol ke pasukan lainnya. Suara tembakan maupun sniper kedengaran oleh pasukan lainnya. Saat itulah, Karl dan Fausner harus meninggalkan bangunan itu secepatnya.

"Gawat! Pasukan bantuan menuju ke sini. Kita harus pergi!" kata Fausner menyerukan Karl untuk pergi.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" kata Karl.

Mereka sepakat dalam satu hal, kabur dari pasukan Uni Soviet sebelum ditembak mati.

~o0o~

Pasukan Uni Soviet sedang mengepung bangunan yang ditempati oleh Karl maupun Faushner. Memang, gedung ini hampir runtuh, dan banyak bebatuan. Namun, tidak berarti pasukan Uni Soviet lengah. Mereka justru semakin curiga dengan bangunan ini. Tank yang dari arah sebelah kiri, langsung membombardir bangunan tersebut. Tetapi, tidak ada korban jiwa di sana. Pasukan Uni yang bernama Soviet NKVD terlihat bingung, dan mencari tentara AD Jerman.

Sementara itu, Karl dan Faushner bersembunyi di balik bangunan itu. Lalu, Karl mencoba membidik target salah satu pasukannya.

Bidik...

Tembak...

Peluru 8mm Mauser mengarah ke arah kepala salah satu pasukan NKVD, hingga tewas. Sontak, pasukan menjadi gelisah, dan saling meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Karl langsung berlari, bersamaan dengan Faushner bersamanya. Tetapi, salah satu tentara NKVD melihat dua orang yang sedang berlari di belakang bangunan. Kemudian, mereka menembak, hingga mengenai kaki Faushner. Karl terkejut, dan memanggul Faushner. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan di bagian kakinya, hingga sulit untuk berjalan.

"Bertahanlah!" teriak Karl.

Faushner masih mengerang kesakitan. Dia berusaha menahan kakinya supaya tidak sakit. Selain itu, dia juga mengangkat kakinya, supaya tidak terseret tanah, dan tidak menghambat larinya Karl. Mereka berdua berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup.

"Faushner, jangan menyerah! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Karl.

Saat inilah Faushner merasa putus asa. Dia memiliki dua opsi, yaitu menembak para pasukan NKVD atau tinggalkan Karl. Namun, dua pilihan ini terasa berat baginya. Kakinya sulit digerakkan. Pasukan NKVD memang cukup cerdik dalam membidik. Mereka membidik kedua kakinya, hingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Sama halnya dengan kondisi Faushner yang sekarang ini. Oleh karena itu, dia membulatkan keputusannya.

"Tinggalkan aku di sini, Karl! Kau bisa terbunuh karena aku!" teriak Faushner.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rekanku yang berjuang mati-matian. Kalau kau mati, siapa nanti yang mendampingi istrimu? Apalagi, dia sekarang hamil." Kata Karl tegas, dan nadanya tinggi karena tidak ingin kehilangan sosok figur ayah bagi calon bayinya.

Faushner memang sudah memiliki keluarga. Istrinya telah mengandung hampir 8 bulan. Jika Faushner mati, keluarganya akan terpukul, dan anak yang baru lahir tidak akan mengetahui ayahnya.

"Karl, ini perintah! Kau tidak bisa membiarkanku sendirian begitu saja! Aku sudah hancur!" teriak Faushner mengerang kesakitan.

Dengan kondisi kaki Faushner yang bersimbah darah di kedua kakinya, Karl tidak ingin meninggalkan rekan seperjuangannya. Dia mencoba menembak pasukan NKVD dengan pistol. Namun, hanya satu prajurit yang tepat mengenai kepalanya. Baik pasukan Uni Soviet maupun kedua prajurit Jerman sama-sama saling membunuh.

"Maaf, Karl…" kata Faushner, dan mendorong Karl ke gedung bangunan yang kosong. Saat itulah, dia mengeluarkan saku tas di sebelah kiri, dan membuka pelatuk granat nanas.

Pasukan NKVD langsung panic, dan menembak Faushner secara bersamaan. Mereka membidik ke kepala, bagian dada, hingga Faushner batuk darah. Lalu berkata sambil tersenyum, "Maafkan aku,"

Saat itulah, bom telah meledak, dan muncul asap kecil. Karl yang sedang berusaha bangkit, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sniper itu telah kehilangan sosok sekaligus rekan seperjuangannya.

Faushner telah gugur sebagai pahlawan.

Karl marah sekaligus tidak terima dengan kondisi ini. Kemudian, mengambil rifle milik prajurit NKVD, dan menembak semua para prajurit tanpa sisa. Dia berteriak, sambil memaki-maki mereka. Tidak peduli prajuritnya sudah kondisi mayat maupun ditembak mati olehnya. Air mata Karl menetes di pipinya, dan wajahnya bercipratan dengan darah, karena dia telah membunuh semua prajurit di sekitarnya. Tidak hanya itu saja, dia melemparkan pisau, tepat mengenai kepala prajurit.

"Faushnerrrrrrrrrr!" teriak Karl menangis keras, dan memukul tanah yang sudah bercampur dengan darah.

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja, Karl mengajak Faushner untuk bersembunyi, pastinya dia selamat. Tetapi, Fausher memilih mengorbankan dirinya, dan menahan mereka untuk sementara waktu. Baju mliknya telah robek, senjata maupun radio telah rusak, dan anggota tubuhnya hancur lebur karena ledakan granat barusan.

Karl menatap langit, dan membisu. Cuaca masih cerah, dan sinar matahari telah menyinari lingkungan sekitar. Namun, Sniper itu tidak bisa menikmati teriknya matahari. Dia masih terpukul soal kejadian barusan. Sembari menggenggam Karabiner 98k, dia menatap langit kembali dengan tatapan semangat sekaligus tajam.

"Langit, aku bersumpah! Aku tidak akan membiarkan rekan seperjuanganku maupun keluargaku mati! Jika mereka mati karena sakit, aku tidak menyalahkan-Mu. Tetapi, jika mereka mati karena perang, aku akan membalaskan dendam ke mereka. Nyawaku adalah taruhannya." Kata Karl menggenggam tangan dan Karabiner 98k.

"Aku ingin segera mengakhiri perang busuk ini, dan menjalani kehidupan normal. Aku berjanji!" sumpah Karl dan menembaknya dengan pistol sebagai tanda sumpahnya.

Tuhan memang berhak menentukan takdir hidup atau matinya seseorang. Tetapi, jangan pernah menyalahkan-Nya, ataupun meremehkan-Nya. Sesungguhnya, Tuhan membenci orang-orang yang sombong. Sejak saat itu, Karl berdedikasikan hidupnya hanya satu hal: mengakhiri Perang Dunia II, dan kembali kehidupan normalnya.

Sniper Elite Series telah dimulai…

Tamat…

P.S: Inilah kisah awal mulanya game Sniper Elite series. Bisa dibilang, kisah ini belum bertemunya Dr. Max Lohmann, ilmuwan asal Jerman yang diculik oleh NKVD di Berlin, Jerman. Mengapa aku hanya memberi cerita yang dimulai dari zero? Soalnya kalau aku memberikan alternate story, itu sama saja merubah plot Sniper Elite series. Padahal, aku sangat menyukai game tersebut, dan ingin sekali main Sniper Elite yang ketiga. Walau begitu, aku mencoba mencari Alternate story, setelah Karl menghabisi Nazi di Africa (dalam game Sniper Elite 3) ^_^

Arrigatou nee


End file.
